Quinntana: Song Shuffle Series (Part V)
by xsummer-rainx
Summary: Song shuffle: {Quinn/Santana} Part V "Quinn always knew Santana would look so beautiful in her wedding dress."


**Song Shuffle: Quinn/Santana**

**{Part V}**

author: summer_rain

* * *

**A/N: Another update for my song shuffle series :) Part V enjoy! Slightly shorter one. Also I have to thank my beta readers TechnicallyImpaired & LadyRaeXP! :)**

* * *

Quinn always knew Santana would look so beautiful in her wedding dress.

The white dress was tight in the right places, accentuating Santana's curves. A carefree smile was plastered on Santana's face. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

_It was everything Quinn imagined it to be._

When Santana walked down the aisle, it seemed like time had slowed around her, Santana's walk down the aisle took an eternity. Quinn couldn't take her eyes off Santana.

The soft music matched her every step. Like a soft harmony dancing around to the melody that Santana was.

Santana had timed her walk to perfection. The music faded just as she reached the blonde.

_"Today, we are gathered together here in the sight of God – and in the face of this company – to join together these two very wonderful individuals in holy matrimony…"_

Quinn closed her eyes, and allowed herself to get lost in her memories.

She recalled the summer nights she had spent with Santana. They had laid down on the grass, a bottle of cheap alcohol between them. The grass blades had been tickling her feet, the cool night breeze had tussled Santana's raven locks.

_"...which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly."_

Quinn smiled. Santana's soft laughter had been carried by the wind. It had swirled around them, enclosing them in their own little bubble.

The problems of their everyday lives had seemed so far away.

_"...Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined."_

Santana had kissed her that night.

Santana had whispered those three words to Quinn. Those three words that were uttered with a gentleness reserved for Quinn only.

Santana had offered her heart to Quinn.

In that moment, Quinn knew she had fallen for Santana.

Those chocolate eyes had twinkled brighter than the stars in the night sky above them.

Now they held an intense and unwavering look of love, adoration and dedication. She would do anything for her.

_"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_

Quinn's heart twisted.

_"I love you."_ Quinn watched Santana's mouth move silently, mouthing the words of reassurance.

The priest continued his speech.

The corners of Quinn's mouth twitched. She knew Santana wasn't listening.

_"Do you, Santana Lopez, take this woman to be your wife, accordin-"_

Santana cut him off. Her eyes trained on the blonde beside her.

"I do. I promise to love her with all my heart. Forever. I promise to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as I live."

Quinn's breathing hitched.

Santana reached out and entwined their hands. The caramel of Santana's tanned skin next to her pale creamy skin.

_It was everything Quinn imagined it to be..._

"And you? Do you, take this woman, Santana Lopez, to be your wife?"

_...But it wasn't._

"I do."

Brittany spoke, her voice unwavering. Clear and confident. It was full of conviction. Full of love.

_"I, Brittany S. Pierce, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life.."_

Quinn felt like someone was twisting a knife deep into her heart.

Quinn still loved Santana. She would always love Santana.

_"Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you."_

She had let Santana slip away. She was too late.

_"This is my solemn vow."_

Santana's past may have belonged to Quinn...

_...But Santana's future belonged to Brittany._

"You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

**A/N: so what'd you think? Favs/Reviews appreciated :)**

**also song was: Me and My Jealousy by Lee DeWyze.**

**^didn't include it in the title for obvious reasons *cough* spoiler *cough***

**check out my other stories as well :)**


End file.
